


蔓越莓曲奇饼

by kongchong



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8947915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kongchong/pseuds/kongchong
Summary: 给 @有芽 宝贝儿撸个生贺Ψ(￣∀￣)Ψ





	

**Author's Note:**

> 给 @有芽 宝贝儿撸个生贺Ψ(￣∀￣)Ψ

01

打斗的时候康纳被狠狠地扔在地上，把二楼走廊砸出一个大口子，紧接着提米就从那个洞边上掉了进去。

最先掉下去的康纳反应过来后迅速接住了他，然后发现对方似是终日覆在脸上的面具破得不成样子，于是理所当然的，康纳把提米的眉毛眼睛鼻子嘴巴——整张脸看了个遍。

意料之外的事情让提米也愣了一下，长棍抓在手里，看起来想用那家伙揍康纳一顿，但刚举到一半就硬生生的停下手来。然后他眨了眨眼睛，快速地用长棍撑地从康纳的怀里逃出来，以迅雷不及掩耳之势从蝙蝠家人人标配的万能腰带里摸出一副备用面具戴在脸上，末了还刻意的用手指头死死地压了压。

战斗还未停止，他们在楼下仍然可以听到楼上传来的声音。没有耽误太多时间，提米迅速地用钩爪枪窜到二楼投入到任务中去，临走前还不忘记威逼利诱祭出氪石来告诫康纳忘掉他的脸，以及不要告诉别人这件事。

还没反应过来的康纳，就那么恍恍惚惚地看着平头披风小个子的提米，一溜烟地消失。

康纳慢了好几拍，直到楼上的敌人掉下来砸在脚边后他才浑身一激灵。

他看到了提米的脸。

而他认识这张脸。

 

02

克拉克承认康纳之后就带着他去了堪萨斯，给了他一个普通人的身份，还有一副像蝙蝠侠那样的，超人的标准配置——黑框眼镜。康纳拿着它看了看，那只是个普通的黑框眼镜，镜片是无度数的平镜，架在鼻梁上的感觉并不好受。康纳很奇怪这点，其他英雄用面具来保护自己生活面貌，而克拉克却用这个来保护自己英雄的一面。康纳似乎问过克拉克，克拉克什么也没说，咳了两声，算是对他的回应。

后来他到了堪萨斯高中，还没有呆几天就被转到了哥谭高中。进学校的第一天接待他的是提摩西·德雷克。当时的康纳推着眼镜打量着浑身上下仿佛镀金的韦恩义子，全校最优秀学生之一的提摩西，想着大概是这倒霉的家伙要面对每一个新进学校的学生，挂着笑给他们讲学校里乱七八糟的行为准则之类的。现在看来，完全不是那么回事。

看到脸这件事非常严重，就像是一串多诺米骨牌，他只要看到提米的脸就可以顺着不断倒落的牌知道蝙蝠侠是谁，夜翼是谁，死去的罗宾是谁，甚至是蝙蝠女孩——很可怕，他很可能会因为这一点而遭到蝙蝠一家的追杀。

康纳为此恐慌了一段时间，看到蝙蝠侠就会下意识的想躲起来，还有夜翼，最严重的是看到提米。他一见到提米就会想起来那张覆着破损面具的脸，少年湛蓝的眼睛一瞬不瞬地看着他，让他不知所措。康纳不知道该把眼睛放哪，他只能努力地别开视线，这间接的导致了他不断地像个傻小子一样把头撞在各种硬物上招来更多的注意，康纳为此还尝试过让球变成一道任意门，但球很酷炫的用圆润滚开这种行为嘲讽了他。还有狼，它张了张嘴巴打哈欠，然后继续趴在沙发上睡觉，让康纳和他的头自生自灭。

比起康纳，提米倒是没因为这个困扰自己，他像个没事人一样，在执行任务的时候仍然是个蝙蝠侠带出来的优秀罗宾，沉着冷静的安排一切。休息的时候会安静的坐在一边，面具后是什么情绪谁也看不懂，如果在学校里遇到，提米也会客客气气的跟康纳打招呼——虽然这样的后果是康纳被吓个半死。

康纳总感觉提米盯上了自己，这很危险。

康纳可没忘自己出糗后那个平头小低个勾着唇角的轻笑。

 

03

凡事都有两面。康纳看到了提米的脸，除了提米半开玩笑的威胁和康纳时不时的用头撞击硬物之外，同时还有一点小事悄悄的发生着。

很难说出来体现在哪里，大概可能体现在任务时康纳渐渐地会比平常更注意提米的面具有没有破损，有空的话还会盯着提米的面具看个不停，在提米把视线转移到他脸上后，他才面红耳赤地逃开；也可能体现在休息的时候两个人开始并肩坐一起聊点最近新发行了什么游戏，在提米有点沮丧着说蝙蝠侠不让他买游戏玩时，康纳会两眼放光的说他买了那个游戏并向提米发出邀请；再再再可能体现在学校里，课下，课间，课后，巧合的打照面，巧合的图书馆。

总之几乎无孔不入。

互相不小心的坦诚。接触的越多，就越发的想倾诉一些不能说出口的事情。

这使得他跟提米在所有成员中不自觉地向对方走了一步。一小步，又一小步。

直到有天梅根绕着他俩转了一圈打量着，问了一句：“你们什么时候关系这么好了？”

康纳看她，提米也看她。

梅根想了想，确定了自己的看法：“是的，你们以前没这么好。”

 

仿佛是梅根起了什么带头作用似的，这之后陆续有朋友好奇他们的关系，巴特，海森，卡尔德——夜翼，然后是蝙蝠侠。然后在某一天清晨早饭时候，坐在餐桌对面的克拉克犹豫了半天，最后支支吾吾地问了康纳是不是在和提米交往。

康纳嘴巴里还没来得及咽下去的牛奶就喷了出来。

流向气管的液体让他咳了半天，他感觉自己自己脑袋昏昏沉沉的，耳朵还发烫，他抬起头看克拉克，觉得自己的表情一定特别狰狞：“谁？谁说的。”

“冷静，康纳。”克拉克一本正经的说，“我没什么意见。”

康纳一口气哽在嗓子里头。

后来康纳向提米复述了这件事情，提米若有所思的点点头，没什么太多表情。

“他们认为我们在谈恋爱。”康纳喘了口气，“真够疯狂的。”

提米转头看着他，蓝眼睛好看得像颗宝石，“你不这么觉得吗？”

 

04

哦——

康纳不知道该怎么回答。

——但他现在觉得是了。


End file.
